Am I Really All You Need?
by Darclight
Summary: (AU) One-shot. Jaune and Pyrrha is in a relationship together, but Pyrrha's friends keep on insulting him behind her back. It gets so far that Jaune begins to question his place in their relationship.


**Am I Really All You Need?**

 **A/N: This is an Arkos One-Shot, Enjoy! (AU) Where no Grimm exist.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own RWBY.**

 **/X\\-/X\\-/X\**

 **Am I All You Really Need?**

 **/X\\-/X\\-/X\**

He hates how her friends look at him, how they judge him without even knowing anything about him and his life. But, they are famous and rich so he can't actually challenge them. Therefore, when they come over he lies about having other plans.

He sees the questioning look in Pyrrha's emerald –eyes every time it happens, and he knows that she knows he's lying through his teeth.

More reason for her to dump him and move on to someone better. To get someone who can stand with her equally, but she doesn't! She always stays with him and soothes the doubt and guilt in him.

Until she tells him of another function that one of her friends' parents are throwing, and he's been to one before – he doesn't fit in there – never fits in. On the other hand, when she's called in to audition for a new advert or movie.

And she wants him to tag along... Great... –Sigh-

He lies again and can feel the doubt creeping into her gaze, can see her start to slowly drift away from him. He hates lying to her but he won't tell her that her friends are always making fun of him, the only real friends she's had for a long time.

But there are nights when they come over without him knowing anything and he's forced to deal with their remarks about him sponging off Pyrrha. Getting through life with her wealth and fame. He hates it! He hates how they revert to nice people as soon as Pyrrha comes back into the room.

Temptation to reveal how awful they are always lingers... but, when he sees how honestly she smiles, he relents, takes their words of hurt, and just silently endures...

It's at night when he's lying in their king size bed that she comes to him and straddles him, asking how the night went by... He lies more and more and throws more oil on the fire.

But, one thing he's learnt is that she always stays, she never leaves him even through all his lying.

That's... until one night that he snaps at her and tells her that he's cheating on her. That her friends have been talking about him behind her back. The look of hurt on her face will always be engraved in his memories. She slaps him HARD and yells at him to leave.

He obeys, silently.

 **/**

They broke up and it's official now. The World knows, and two weeks pass by in a blur and he finally found a job, can finally say that he's not leeching off Pyrrha. He works at a restaurant as a waiter and kinda likes the job, more than that; it's something he's doing for himself.

He gets a call from her parents that day during lunch and they want to know if what Pyrrha told them was true... and he finally tells the truth... It's the hardest thing after telling his own parent of how he sacrificed their relationship for her happiness.

He sits in the back of the restaurant kitchen crying his eyes out as he explains why he had to lie to her, why he had to give her up for the sake of the World. She's famous and rich – her whole family is! He comes from a moderate family who's neither poor nor rich.

He's a nobody who fell inlove with her at one of the parties he's an attendant at - it's her parents' mansion – he didn't know that then. But he does when she invites him over for Christmas. He meets her little sister, father and mother... and they love him?

They ask him what he does and he tells them he's he's a part time waiter at working for his sister's restaurant (Honesty is the best policy he's dad always tells him) and he sees a look he can never quite place.

It's a good look. But he doesn't know it, yet. Will never ever find out what it is...

He imagines he hears Pyrrha breaking out into tears on the other line, maybe that's the sleep deprivation that's kicked in after he dumped her? 'Cause she's busy with a new movie right here in Vale.'

His lunch ends and he says goodbye, dries his tears, and plasters on his fake smile as he gets back to work. He just has to move on and forget the beauty that once claimed his heart.

 **/**

It's two days later that he hears a huge commotion coming from the front of the store, maybe it's rush hour, again? Sighing, he picks himself up, walks out the staff door, and plants himself behind the till. He asks the person what he or she wants. His eyes widen when she asks for an ice cream cone with yellow sprinkles on top with a side of himself. It's then that he looks up in haste and sees vibrant emerald orbs holding his gaze. The crimson-red hair framing her face making her look like an Angel.

He stutters when she takes ahold of his sleeve and guides him to the back of the restaurant, many people staring intently at the scene happening infront of them. He can neither speak nor protest against her hold.

He doesn't know if he even wants too.

She ignores the people asking for her autograph, she's here for him and nothing else, no one else! He sees the sleep in her eyes and how her hair is all frazzled. More pronounced is the clothes she's wearing, it doesn't look like what she normally would choose.

It seems as if she's just thrown together anything she could get ahold of. The t-shirt sits on her frame loose and the blue jean looks faded if nothing else. She pushes him in the booth first and sits next to him, holding his hand in the middle of their bodies.

She rests her head on his shoulder and whispers at him that without him near she hasn't been sleeping well. She explains how without him she had withdrawn into herself and declined every job offer she's received. How her so-called friends (The ones who've made fun of him) try to get her out of her house, and she announces that she's ended friendly relations with them.

She almost breaks down as she tells him of the call her parents made to him two days ago. Tells him of how she was there and heard everything he'd told them over the phone. It's in that moment that Jaune only now realizes that his imagination of Pyrrha breaking down on the other line is real.

Then she, without warning pulls him out of the booth and tells him that they're going home, her home specifically. He tries to protest that he's working now and that she can't. That's when she walks to the manager who alongside everyone else is gawking at the sight and tells him that if she gets Jaune now she'll promote his shop for a lifetime.

The Manager agrees hastily and Jaune's out the door and shoved into Pyrrha' Lamborghini as she falls into the driver seat and they're off. He's quiet the entire ride back, due to him being afraid of what Pyrrha has in store for him.

He's so scared of Pyrrha right now that he doesn't even notice that they've already stopped at her Apartment in Vale. It's only when she turns the car off and looks at him that he begins to gulp in fear. Her hands inch towards his face and he expects her to pinch his cheek, she cradles his cheek, the one that she slapped and tells him that she's sorry. His face is pulled towards her as she plants her lips on his.

"You're not angry?" He asks, after she detaches her lips from his. And it's at that moment that Jaune knows he's screwed up, what with Pyrrha giving him a glare. She gets out of the car, walks to his passenger side, and proceeds to drag him to their apartment.

The ride up the elevator is deathly silent as Pyrrha's just keeps hugging him while her head lays on his shoulder.

"This is nice..." Pyrrha comments, "I've missed this." She finishes, her fingers intertwining with his own. The elevator "dings" when they come to her Apartments floor and once again she's leading him to their home.

 **/**

They lay in their King size bed; sweat matting their entire bodies as they takes breaths of air due to their exhaustion. Her left-leg lies over his waist as her head rests in the crook of his neck. Her arm around him holding him close so he doesn't leave her alone again.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune calls out.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha murmurs against his collarbone.

"Am I really all you need?" Jaune asks, looking anywhere but Pyrrha. Pyrrha turns his head as she looks at him incredulously.

"Jaune Arc, stop putting yourself down like that..." A small smile starts to blossom on her lips as she pulls him closer and kisses him again. Then with grace and speed Pyrrha's straddling him again and huskily purrs into the kiss.

"I REALLY need my boyfriend to take care of my itch." She huskily purrs, against his lips.

 **/**

He feels her press up against him from behind, as he's busy making pancakes for all three of them; Him, Pyrrha and their daughter Athena. She's given up on her acting career and tells him that she has money saved away and that they should focus on themselves. They're in their house on the countryside that Pyrrha's family owns and gave them after their wedding.

The wedding wasn't grand or anything like that, just family and a few friends, but it's a wedding that Pyrrha and he cherish above anything else. Their families meet and Pyrrha's parents and his own love each other.

It's not long before family weekends become synonymous with the Nikos and Arc family. It's two months after the wedding that Pyrrha finally tells him of her pregnancy and his fatherhood. He's a mess of nervousness as Pyrrha tells him that he'll be a great father and that with them both together they can do anything.

They are interrupted when their daughter runs into the room clutching her Pumpkin Pete rabbit close to her chest. She's a bundle of energy as she climbs on her chair and begins to demand pancakes. Pyrrha and Jaune smile at the sight and Jaune leans down to kiss her.

'If I'm all that you need, then I'll stay.'

 **/X\\-/X\\-/X\**

 **-The End-**

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Man, I love One-shots... maybe, too much, eh? Meh! Anyways, up next is... probably, Shattered Order? Or another gifts of One-Shots.**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
